


Magpies Mate for Life

by Rachello344



Series: KaiShin Kink Fic [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Actual Thief!Kaito, Bottom!Shinichi, Light Bondage, M/M, Misuse of Stolen Property, PWP, Thief Kink, Top!Kaito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachello344/pseuds/Rachello344
Summary: Shinichi has been attracted to Kaitou Kid for longer than he can remember, though he tries his best not to think about it.  Especially not at heists.





	Magpies Mate for Life

**Author's Note:**

> Happy early Encounter Anniversary!! I wrote this in response (loosely) to a prompt from the KaiShin discord. ;D I hope you guys like it! I know I never write porn for them, but I've been in the mood for it lately, so here it is. Thanks for sticking with me, everyone.
> 
> Two more months before I graduate!!!! (Assuming all goes well, knock on wood, etc.)

Shinichi sighed, fidgeting under the weight of the ostentatious necklace.  Sapphires were much heavier than he thought they were, not to mention the other stones inlaid along the chain itself.  “Inspector, is this really necessary?” he asked, tugging at his shirt collar.  “I really don’t see the point of this.”

“We’ve tried everything else, Kudou,” Inspector Nakamori said.  “Bear with it.”

Shinichi sighed.  “But why does it have to be _me_?”

“The heiress would just as soon give Kid the necklace, and Hakuba is in London.”  The Inspector pointedly did not include himself as a possibility.  Nor were the rest of the Taskforce indicated as possibilities.

Shinichi grumbled to himself and leaned against the wall.  With a start, he stood straight.  A chill trailed up his spine and set his hair on end.  Someone was watching him.

The lights went out ahead of the time on the notice, and a heat pressed along Shinichi’s side.  He shivered as a warm hand followed in the wake of the chill, ending at his neck.  Warm breath washed over his cheek and ear.  His own breath caught in a gasp.

“Unfortunately I can’t steal you as well,” Kid murmured.  The weight left his neck, but the hand remained heavy on his nape, squeezing.  Shinichi shuddered; his knees felt weak.  “Such a pity to divest you of something almost as beautiful as you are.”

Shinichi shook himself and tried to grab him, but his hand closed around warm air.  Laughing, Kid was already gone when the lights came back on.

Shinichi’s face felt hot, but his neck felt cold.  He scrubbed a hand over his nape roughly, trying to erase the shivery sensation lingering.  What was Kid’s game, flirting so brazenly?  He’d never been so open about it before.

Shinichi shook his head.  No use thinking about it now.  Not while he was still working. 

 

* * *

 

Shinichi blinked his eyes open slowly.  His head ached a little, but he didn’t think he’d been injured.  He last remembered walking home from the station after work, but after that…  What had happened?

He felt warm, but as he shifted, he realized that he wasn’t wearing much of anything.  He was wearing his briefs, but the rest of his skin was bare.  As he shifted again, he realized that his arms were bound to his chest from bicep to forearm.

He frowned down at himself.  The bindings looked bizarrely like ribbon, shiny blue against his pale skin.  He was too tightly secured to move his arms, and he couldn’t quite leverage himself into a sitting position.

Straining his neck, he looked around.  He seemed to be in a bedroom, furnished, but plain.  Probably a small apartment, based on the look of the hallway.  He tried to swallow down his growing panic.  He didn’t have time to freak out.

Footsteps echoed up the hallway, coming closer.

When Kid rounded the corner, Shinichi felt himself relax.  He wasn’t sure what that said about him, but at the very least Kid had never killed anyone before.  The kidnapping was certainly new, though.

“I thought you were above stealing people,” Shinichi said, watching him warily.

Kid laughed.  The sound was warm and pleasant, completely non-threatening.  Shinichi relaxed further, in spite of his better judgement.  “That’s right.  But you’re a work of art, Kudou Shinichi.  I decided to make an exception for you.”

Shinichi wrinkled his nose.  “I’m not going to thank you.”

Kid laughed again, sitting on the edge of the bed.  Shinichi’s foot slid toward him, his toes brushing the smooth fabric of Kid’s slacks, pressing against the heat of his thigh.

“That’s okay.”  Kid rested a gloved hand on Shinichi’s foot, rubbing a thumb along the sole.  Shinichi jolted at the contact, goosebumps shivering up his arms.  “Consider this… an art project.  I promise I won’t do anything weird.  Well, unless you ask.”  He winked, all cheek and charm.

Shinichi forced himself to roll his eyes.  “And I can’t be dressed for your project?”

Kid hummed, looking him over with an appraising eye.  “No.  No, I think this is best.  I wanted you naked for this, but I thought you might not like that.”

“You’re right about _that_ at least,” Shinichi muttered, cheeks hot.

“See, the thing is,” Kid said, ignoring him but continuing to rub his thumb into the sole of Shinichi’s foot, “the heist last week got me thinking.  You looked so… enchanting in that necklace, I couldn’t get the image out of my mind.”  Kid’s hand slid up Shinichi’s shin, but quickly returned to his ankle.  Shinichi’s eyes followed the movement; he licked his lips.

“So, what, you wanted to tie me up in bed because you liked how I looked in a necklace?”  Shinichi frowned.  “That’s a bit of a jump isn’t it?”

Kid’s eyes ran from his bare feet up his legs, his stomach, his chest, to finally meet his eyes.  “Dear, dear Shinichi, if tying you up was all I wanted, I could have done it the day of the heist.”  He shook his head, eyes trailing back down, ghosting over him like a physical touch.  Shinichi shivered.  “No, no, this took more preparation.  I’m going to have you wear some of the jewelry I’ve stolen.”

“I’d really rather not,” Shinichi said.  His voice wavered, though, uncertain.  “Also, seriously, I can’t be dressed for this?  Jewelry can be worn with clothes, Kid.  In fact, it usually is.”

“True,” Kid allowed, “but I’ve never stolen any clothes before.  I suppose I can steal an expensive suit for you someday, but that wasn’t really a pressing concern.”

Shinichi’s lips parted on the realization.  He was going to be wearing nothing but what Kid had stolen.  After being likewise stolen.  Whatever of the blush had faded flared back to life beneath his cheeks and down his neck.

He clenched his fists at his side and turned his face away.  The sheer _possession_ that implied—Shinichi shuddered again.

“Are you cold, Shinichi?” Kid asked, purring into his ear.  He jumped, eyes wide.  Kid was looming over him now.  “Or maybe, you’ve figured it out?  The reason I want to do this?”

Shinichi pressed his lips together and shook his head.

Kid chuckled.  “I want to _decorate_ you, Shinichi.  I want to cover you in pretty shiny things, and make you even prettier.”

Shinichi took a deep breath and ignored the way it shook.  “And here I thought you were supposed to be like a _dove_.”  Kid was much too close, his eyes shining a deep blue, catching the light from one of the lamps.  “Not a—a _magpie.”_   Shinichi tried to look away from his eyes, but got caught on his lips instead, pink and plush.  He closed his eyes instead.

Kid _would_ be a magpie.  Hyperintelligent, resourceful, a thief who was only interested in precious gems…  Doves were associated with magic, but magpies were practically the patron bird of phantom thieves.

Kid rubbed a gloved hand along his clavicle, startling him out of his thoughts.  Shinichi swallowed down a whimper.  “You’re not even a little curious about what it might be like?”

Shinichi couldn’t answer, afraid of what he might say.  Kid hummed under his breath, caressing his cheek as he stood.

“Don’t worry, I’ll only be using the best of what I’ve stolen.”  He shot Shinichi a slow smirk.  “And how about this:  Everything I dress you up in, you get to take home with you.”

Shinichi frowned, but let himself nod, watching Kid stand at the foot of the bed.  If nothing else, he appreciated the excuse.  “Okay.  Are you sure about which ones you’re going to let me take?  You really want the best of what you’ve stolen to be returned to the police?”

“Are you worried, darling?”  Shinichi sputtered, but Kid just chuckled, shaking his head.  He shrugged.  “I’d rather you keep them, but I know that’s not going to happen.”  He smiled, bending to grab something out of Shinichi’s line of sight.  “And anyway, your morals are something I like about you.  It’s charming.  I can tell that you never even considered keeping the priceless jewels I’m going to be decorating you with.”

“Of course not.  They aren’t mine, and they’re certainly not yours.”

“And here I thought possession was nine-tenths.”  Kid winked.  “Now, I’m going to sit you up, so please hold still for me.”

Shinichi sighed, but when he was sitting, he didn’t bother trying to stand.  Kid set to work at once, his hands lingering as he draped the fine jewels over him.  His neck felt heavy with the weight of several necklaces.  The warm weight of Kid’s gloves—cotton, Shinichi decided, very nice cotton—contrasted sharply with the cool touch of the metal.  His arms were lined with numerous bracelets, and rings littered his fingers.

Kid looked him over, and Shinichi had to fight back a moan at the possessive glint in his eyes, the fire his gaze trailed in its wake.  Kid pressed him back up the bed until he was seated against the headboard, his legs splayed a little.

Smirking, Kid winked at him.  “You’re sure you won’t let me strip you for this?”

“I’m sure,” Shinichi said, feeling light headed.  He was not sure.

“That’s a shame,” Kid said, touching his thigh.  “But no matter.  There’s only one more thing.”  He got back off the bed, returning with—Shinichi recoiled.

“No, Kid.  You cannot—that’s—that’s way too much.”  Shinichi fidgeted, trying to scoot away, but he couldn’t manage it.  All his efforts accomplished was the clink of metal as the different accessories bumped each other.

Kid licked his lips.  “Oh, but Shinichi,” he knelt at the foot of the bed, “this is the thing I most wanted to see on you.”

The crown in Kid’s hands was large and sparkly, the smooth burgundy velvet covered in precious gems, all lined with the shine of gold.  He stopped between Shinichi’s knees and gently—oh, so carefully—settled the crown on Shinichi’s lap, covering his briefs.

Shinichi couldn’t help it, he whimpered.

“Perfect,” Kid breathed, pulling back.  He got off the bed, appraising Shinichi with hooded eyes.  “Better than perfect.”

The camera he pulled out was expected, but still embarrassing.  “If you show _anyone_ these pictures, Kid, I—I’ll never come to a heist again.”  He couldn’t think of a better threat; or at least, not one he could follow through on.

Kid stopped, lowering the camera.  “There’s no need for such cruel threats, detective mine.  I would never share such a beautiful sight with anyone.  These are for my eyes only.”

Shinichi turned his head away.  “You’re a pervert,” he muttered.

“Maybe,” Kid allowed.  “I prefer _eccentric._ ”  Grinning, he resumed his photography with apparent relish.  “Besides, what does it say about you that you don’t want me to stop?”

Shinichi didn’t want to think about it.

Despite his better judgement, and his despite his efforts at self-control, Shinichi could feel himself… responding.  Having the undivided attention of Kaitou Kid would have been enough, but the gems and jewelry, the camera, the way Kid kept _looking_ at him…  It was all too much.

For a moment, he was grateful for the crown—and even more grateful that he was still wearing briefs.  His skin felt hot.  If he’d been naked, the crown would be—

He bit his lip hard enough that he tasted blood.

“Shinichi?” Kid asked, but Shinichi refused to look.  A gloved hand caught his chin, turning his face.  A thumb stroked along his lower lip.  “What happened?  You’re bleeding.”

Shinichi pulled his lower lip into his mouth, licking the blood away.  “I’m fine.  It’s fine.”

Kid was kneeling between his legs, and the heat of his body was going to drive Shinichi insane.  He was definitely _not_ fine.  Why did he have to be attracted to _Kid_ of all people?  Why couldn’t he be interested in someone sensible, like Hattori or Hakuba?

“Well, I’m satisfied,” Kid murmured, his hands endlessly gentle as they stroked Shinichi’s neck and shoulders.  “Why don’t I take all this off of you, hm?”

Shinichi shivered and wished that his hands were free.  “No—I,” Shinichi cut himself off.  What was he _doing_?  He must have lost his mind.  Maybe the jewelry was cutting off his circulation.  Kid watched him intently, but waited for him to continue.

_Fuck it._

“I—You wanted to… to do something weird, right?  I—You can, if you want.”

“Are you asking, Shinichi?” Kid asked, his voice low.  “I promised I wouldn’t, unless you wanted me to.”  His thumbs rubbed circles just below his collarbone.  “Do you want me to?”

“I don’t—” but Shinichi couldn’t force himself to lie.  He didn’t _want_ to lie anymore.  “I don’t want you to stop touching me.”

Kid moaned lowly.  “Oh, my dear, dear detective, I can _certainly_ oblige.”  He bent and pressed his lips to Shinichi’s jaw.  “How far do you want to go?”

“I,” he gasped, “I don’t know.”

Kid kissed his cheek.  “That’s all right.  Why don’t we keep it simple today?”  He kissed just beside Shinichi’s mouth.  “Will you let me make you feel good?”

Shinichi nodded, turning his head.  “Will you…  Will you kiss me?”

Kid cupped his cheek and kissed him sweet and slow, gentle and coaxing.  Shinichi melted beneath the steady pressure and easy assurance.  Kid sucked on his lower lip, licking his way inside when Shinichi’s lips parted for him.  He moaned, straining for a moment at his restraints.

“Will you—”  He moaned again as Kid sucked at a sensitive spot on his jaw.  “Will you untie me?”

Kid pulled back.  His smirk sent a bolt of heat straight to Shinichi’s dick, his heart clenching in his chest.  He was dangerously charming.

“Why ever would I do that?” Kid purred, stroking his cheek.  “I have you right where I want you, completely at my mercy.”  He ran his hand through Shinichi’s hair, scratching lightly along his scalp.  Shinichi shivered.  “Isn’t this what you want?” He kissed the corner of his mouth, pulling away when Shinichi tried to kiss him.  “Don’t you want me to have my wicked way with you?”

Shinichi whined, but Kid was right.  He squirmed beneath him, enjoying his helplessness much more than he reasonably should.

“Well?”  Kid cupped his chin, turning his face up so he couldn’t look away.  “Tell me what you want, Shin-i-chi,” he said, singsong.

Shinichi licked his lips and nodded, cheeks hot.  “Please,” he mumbled.

“Please what?”

Shinichi lowered his eyes, sucking on his lower lip.  “Please…”  He looked back up, determinedly meeting Kid’s gaze.  “Please have your wicked way with me.”

Kid’s eyebrows rose.  “Well, how could I ever refuse such a polite request?”  Kid bent his head, kissing Shinichi once more.  Shinichi sighed, pleased.  Kid’s mouth was perfect.  He wanted to spend the rest of his life kissing it, tasting it.

Too soon, Kid pulled away.  Shinichi tried to follow him, but a hand on his chest held him down.  He whined.  “Don’t stop.”

“Sorry, love, but if we’re doing this, I’m going to need to get rid of something first.”  Kid winked, and the elastic at his waist snapped against his skin.  Shinichi jumped, gasping.  “I promise I’ll keep kissing you soon.”  He set the crown aside, humming.  “My, my,” he cooed, running his hands up and down Shinichi’s thighs, his thumbs edging closer and closer to where Shinichi wanted them.  “You’re already this hard, O Great Detective?”

Shinichi pouted.  “Whose fault is that?”  He squirmed, shifting his hips.  Kid stared down at him, licking his lips.  “D-Don’t just _stare_ ,” he complained.

Kid grinned up at him, the expression downright predatory.  “Oh, don’t you worry, detective.  I won’t _just_ stare.”  He tugged Shinichi’s briefs down.  Once they were past his knees, Shinichi tugged one of his legs free and kicked the offending material off the other.  He turned his face away, too embarrassed to watch whatever it was Kid was going to do.

Cotton wrapped around his cock, warm and almost rough against the sensitive skin.  Shinichi’s hips bucked and his eyes flew open.  Kid was still wearing his gloves.  Shinichi couldn’t tear his gaze away, caught on the clean white fabric against flushed skin, pulling steadily, the thumb rubbing just under the head.

Shinichi arched.  “ _Kid_ ,” he gasped.  “God, _please_.”

“You’re really something else, Shinichi,” Kid said, the rhythm of his hand steady and leisurely.  “Letting a criminal jerk you off like this?  What would your fellow police think about this?”

Shinichi moaned.  “They’d think there was something wrong with me.”  He panted, trying to rock his hips into Kid’s hand, but Kid held him in place easily.  “But I’ve wanted—well, not this exactly, but—”  He moaned at a particularly delicious twist of Kid’s hand.  “I’ve wanted _you,”_ he said.  “For _months_.”

“Yeah?”  Kid leaned down, leering at him.  “And here I thought you were so interested in me because you wanted to arrest me.”

Shinichi shrugged as best he could with his arms still bound to his sides.  “If you were a violent criminal, this would never happen,” he said.  “I’d,” he moaned, “have tried to get away and had you arrested.”

“But?”  Kid smirked, cupping his cheek with his free hand and pressing a gloved thumb against his lower lip.

“But you’re not,” Shinichi mumbled.  “You don’t generally hurt people, and certainly not _badly_.  Stealing is wrong, but you’re obviously willing to give things back.”  Shinichi arched as Kid dragged his thumb over the head.  “If you gave everything back, I’d be okay with doing this again.”

Kid’s thumb dragged his lower lip off his teeth.  Shinichi nipped at the tip.  He wished he wasn’t wearing the glove so he could taste his skin.

“That’s all it would take?”  Kid pressed the tip of his thumb into his mouth.  Shinichi sucked, flicking his tongue against it.  The taste of cotton wasn’t terrible, but leather probably would have been more appealing if he couldn’t have his bare hand.  “You wouldn’t ask me to give up my thieving ways?”

He pulled his thumb free.  Shinichi swallowed.  “Not for sex.  But, well, I’d date you if you weren’t a thief.”

Kid stroked a little faster.  “Yeah?” he asked, his voice rough.  “The Great Kudou Shinichi would date a lowly ex-thief?”

“Not ‘a,’” Shinichi gasped out, his head falling back as he moaned.  “Just—Just you.”  Kid scooted back and bent down, sealing his mouth over the head of Shinichi’s cock.  Shinichi cried out, arching.  “Kid, Kid, Kid,” he chanted.  At this rate, he was not going to last much longer.  Talking had distracted him, but Kid’s perfect lips felt even better around his cock than they did on his mouth.

If sex with Kid was always like this, he wasn’t entirely convinced he’d be able to follow through.  Stealing was wrong, but if the only people being “hurt” were people who would hardly miss what he stole, denying himself this kind of pleasure seemed a little ridiculous.

Kid rubbed his thumb lower, massaging his balls and pressing along his perineum.  Shinichi cried out, his eyes closed so tightly he could see stars.  “Kid, I’m—”  Kid pulled his head back until his lips were wrapped around the tip and _sucked_.  Shinichi came with a cry, his legs pressing into Kid’s shoulders.

Shinichi panted for breath, blinking slowly, watching as Kid pulled off his cock with an obscene _pop_.  Kid met his eyes, smirked, and swallowed.  Shinichi’s dick twitched.  Kid crawled back up, kissing him slow and leisurely.

Shinichi licked into his mouth, moaning at the taste of himself there.  It should be gross, but having the reminder of what Kid had just been doing…  It was really, really hot.  Shinichi tilted his head, trying to press even closer.  When Kid stroked his hands over his chest and shoulders, his hands were bare.  Shinichi moaned, nipping at his lower lip, shivering at the feeling of Kid’s warm skin against his.

Kid pulled back too soon, and Shinichi tried to follow him, chasing his mouth.

“Eager,” he teased.  “And here I was going to untie you.”

“Fine,” Shinichi allowed.  “That way I can reciprocate.”

Kid shook his head.  “Not this time, you won’t.  I got exactly what I wanted,” he explained.  “Seeing you come undone by my own hand, at my mercy, and wearing things I’ve stolen.”  He smirked, stroking the back of his hand over one of the necklaces.  “If you want to return the favor, we’ll just have to do this again sometime.”

Shinichi narrowed his eyes.  “You’re passing up on the chance to have me on my knees for you, accessorized as I am?”

Kid bit his lip, looking him over.  “Incredibly, I am.  Otherwise, how can I be sure you’ll come back for more?”

He turned away, pouting.  “You’re an idiot.”

“Oh?”

“Why _wouldn’t_ I come back?” he muttered, shaking his head.  He sighed.  “Well, fine.  Next time, if you’re going to wear gloves, maybe switch to leather.”

Kid faltered.  “What?”

“The cotton is a little rough on my skin, and it’s hard to suck on.”  Shinichi met his eyes gamely.  Kid blinked slowly, off balance for the first time all night.

“Yeah, okay,” he agreed.  “Any other requests?”

“Next time, I expect you to undress as well,” Shinichi said, giving him an unimpressed look.

Kid laughed.  “Fair enough.”  He pulled a pocket knife seemingly from thin air.  Flipping it open, he cut neatly through the ribbon.  Shinichi rolled his shoulders, stretching his arms.  Kid massaged them gently.  “So you’ll really meet me again?  Even though I’m a thief?”

“You’re an idiot,” Shinichi said again.  “I’ve been thinking about you for months, Kid.  Yes, I’ll meet you again.  You know how to get in contact with me, I’m sure.”

“I do,” he agreed.  The pressure on his forearms was heavenly.  Shinichi let out a pleased sigh.  “If it’s all right, I’ll probably stop by within the next few days?”

Shinichi reopened his eyes, giving him a flat look.  “Oh, so you do know how to ask permission.”

Kid laughed, rueful.  “I’ve found it’s better to ask forgiveness than permission in some cases.  How was I supposed to know you were kinky?”  Kid ran a hand down one arm, raising goosebumps in his wake, rattling some of the bracelets.  “No offense, but you always seemed so uptight.”

“None taken.”  Shinichi shrugged.  “Repression will do that to you.  I can’t let myself think about anything but the case, or I’ll get distracted by your mouth.”  He let his eyes trail down.  “Or your shoulders.  Your waist.”  He sighed.  “Your ass.”

“My eyes are up here, detective,” Kid said with mock affront.

“They sure are.”  Shinichi met them gamely.  “What color are they?  I’ve never seen eyes in such a dark blue before.”

“I’ve unleashed a monster,” Kid breathed.  “Remember, the jewelry is yours to do with as you will, and,” Kid closed the distance between them once more, sealing their mouths together.  Shinichi melted beneath him, one hand sliding into his hair, holding Kid as close as he could.  Kid pulled back, pressing Shinichi back to the bed when he inevitably tried to follow.  “See you later, Shinichi.”

Shinichi’s head spun and his vision started to go dark at the edges.

“You bastard,” he slurred.  “You’re the worst.”

Kid smiled sweetly, kissing him again.  “Don’t worry.  I’ll see you home safely.”

Kid’s lips were the last things he registered before he blacked out. 

 

* * *

 

When Shinichi woke up, he was in his own bed, dressed in his pajamas.  He scowled down at them before looking around.  There was sunlight coming in through his window, and he felt better rested than he was expecting to.  The jewelry he’d been wearing was on his desk.  His clothes from last night were set beside them.

There was a note on his nightstand beside the clock.  8:03 a.m.

 _Forgive me?_ ♡

Shinichi huffed and rolled his eyes.  “Obviously,” he muttered aloud.  He could still feel the ghost of Kid’s mouth on his.  He rubbed a finger along the edge of the card.  “Idiot.”


End file.
